


Subtext

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Written for following prompt on tumblr:"Kakashi, after becoming hokage, discovers that an erotic novel infamous for its beautiful and salacious sex scenes that is considered a work of art and one of the kinkiest things ever put to pen (and that is practically Kakashi's bible)? Written anonymously by Tobirama Senju. He needed to get out all that sexual tension with Madara in some constructive way. (Madara read it years later after a Zetsu found it. He found the style familiar, but dismissed the thought."





	Subtext

 

iii.

“Kakashi, how could you!?” The voice which hailed him from beneath the tree was all too easy to ignore. He’d been ignoring Gai since they were children so it was almost second nature to simply turn another page and keep reading. 

“Hm,” was all he said.

“Unbelievable.” Gai shook a fist at him from below. “On a day as gorgeous and youthful as this you’re doing nothing but sitting in a tree and reading a book? How can you be so uninspired? Come, my rival! Let us see which of us can do twenty five laps around the village the fastest!”

Holding the book just a little closer with one hand, Kakashi waved the other languidly. “Maa...”

Gai steamed and shouted but Kakashi barely heard him, too engrossed with the heart-rending world unfolding in the pages before him. 

For all the ‘romance’ novels he read, Kakashi considered himself somewhat of a connoisseur. He’d been a fan of Jiraiya’s works not just for the smut but for the way the reader felt pulled in to an entirely different world, the way the pages breathed such life in to the characters. But  _this_...he barely had words for this.

He could hardly believe he’d never read it before! The original publication date was so old he was almost surprised there had been enough people back then who unlaced their corsets long enough to enjoy this sort of thing. Apparently it was so popular it was being reprinted for its 100th year anniversary and while he found that mind-bogglingly incredible he was also supremely disappointed in himself for not discovering it sooner. 

The characters were dynamic, flawed and so realistic he could practically picture them sitting across from himself. The settings were described in gorgeous detail, putting him in mind of Fire Country’s forests. The dialogue was spot on and the writing style reserved yet so full of passion. The plot had taken him on an emotional roller coaster the likes of which he had never known.

And the  _smut_! The sex scenes were out of this world, the steamiest he had ever read. They even surpassed Jiraiya’s work - and that was something Kakashi hadn’t thought was possible. He could nearly taste the raw hunger of the characters, could almost feel every touch and every gasp. 

Kakashi wasn’t sure how long Gai stayed around to grumble and moan; this was already his third read through and he still couldn’t put it down. Whoever wrote this, he hoped they were resting easy in the afterlife. They deserved it for gifting this masterpiece to the world.

 

ii.

The Zetsu had brought it to him. Madara was fairly sure the Zetsu didn’t even look at the contents of the box, just saw that it was full of books and brought it here under his command to find him something to break up the boredom. Being tethered to an underground cave had its downsides after all. 

He was grateful, when he pulled out the first book, that the Zetsu couldn’t read. Despite being his creations they were also cheeky little buggers, not hesitant to offer opinions to each other from the corners of their mouths and certainly not afraid to ask embarrassing questions. They definitely would have had comments and questions both about the book he was reading now. 

Never in all his life had Madara thought he would find himself buried underground, attached to the remnants of the God Tree itself, surviving off of Hashirama’s spliced cells, and reading  _porn_. Or erotica. Romance? Whatever word used didn’t matter, he was still reading a book about two men having sex with each other.

In all honestly Madara wasn’t even sure why he was reading it. He’d never been with a man before. Certainly he’d had the same fleeting thought that many others had, a curiosity about what it might be like, though he’d never found himself in a position to sate that curiosity. Truthfully, sex hadn’t been a large part of his life. He had bigger problems to solve than which woman he could convince to tumble in to his bed for a night or how to get rid of them afterwards. Obviously he’d never been the type for an actual relationship and one night stands seemed a lot of work when he could usually take care of the urges on his own.

So why, then, did this novel in his hands speak to him so? He could barely lift his eyes from the pages, enthralled with the story to the point where he almost forgot the world around him. There was something so compelling about the two main characters; he felt almost as though he knew them, could predict their every word, and yet each new line came as a gripping surprise. The writing style seemed almost familiar, like he might have known the author, but Madara could not for the life of him think who it might have been. 

Who would he have known that would write such filth? Hashirama might have been so shameless but Hashirama had certainly never had a way with words like this. 

Checking to make sure the single Zetsu in the cavern with him was otherwise occupied, Madara settled back more comfortably in to his throne-like chair and raised the book up higher. The two main characters were in the midst of a heated debate about the hatred between their clans and he couldn’t wait to see how it went. Each time they engaged in heated arguments like this the two men inevitably were overcome with their lust, coming together like fire and water in an explosion of steam and passion.

Whoever wrote this obviously had some fairly good experience to base it off of. It was nearly enough to make Madara regret that he hadn’t indulged in the act more himself while he’d had the chance. Nearly. 

 

i.

Setting down his brush after writing the final words of his latest novel should have been a motion done with triumph, accomplishment, even relief. Instead it was done with a heavy heart in a room filled with nothing but stifling silence. 

Tobirama drew a slow breath in, letting it back out through his nose as he made sure the ink was dry before closing the manuscript. It was completed. He could hardly believe he’d actually done it once let alone several times now. This would make his fourth novel and the final in its series. 

And for what? To relieve the frustration of a desire he knew he shouldn’t have and would never be fulfilled? If he were anyone else he would call himself stupid. He and Madara were enemies - would never be anything else - and he knew that very well. Yet still he could not rid himself of these sinful thoughts whenever the man was near, whenever they stood toe to toe and screamed at each other over whatever that day’s argument was about. The unwanted lust had become nearly unbearable until finally he found an outlet - writing.

He didn’t publish them under his own name of course. He was surprised they were allowed to be published at all, really, considering the graphic content he had written. Every terrible, dirty act he had ever wanted to partake in with the one man who would never deign to so much as touch him was contained within those pages, every dark fantasy and impossible dream written down in black and white for anyone to see.

Drawing his hands down his face, Tobirama sat back in his chair, keeping his eyes closed and letting his mind drift away. Things had been changing recently. There was a dark feeling in the village these days and, no matter how his brother closed his eyes to it, even Hashirama had to see its source. It was only a matter of time before things came to a head in some way. The newly christened village of Konohagakure would be naming a leader soon and Tobirama had a fair idea of who that leader would be - as well as how poorly Madara’s was going to take it. How he reacted to the news remained to be seen. 

There were times when Tobirama allowed himself to look back and try to pick out the moments of his life he would have changed, things he would have done differently, and try to guess how those choices would have impacted his life today. If he had not killed Izuna would peace still have been made? Could he and Madara have found common ground and not tainted each conversation with such festering hatred? 

Would he have shared these dark fantasies that dogged Tobirama each and every night?

Sighing, he dropped his hands and rested them upon his freshly completed manuscript. Today, he decided, was not a day for introspection. No use wondering about what ifs when he had his hands full with the here and now. So instead he gathered his papers and stood to find a package in which to mail them to his publisher. At least his misery was turning some sort of profit. Honestly he’d thought himself a little depraved for even thinking of half the things in these books but they were selling far better than he ever could have imagined. 

He only hoped neither Hashirama nor Madara ever got their hands on a copy. Surely it would be all too obvious who the main characters were modeled after. 

 


End file.
